


Childish

by MonoMino



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoMino/pseuds/MonoMino
Summary: Ten flung himself from laughter at Lucas, his body on the blonde boy. Both of their bodies were shaking as they tried to gasp for some air into their lungs. Ten’s hand rested on Lucas’s midriff, his fingers curling slightly on the other boy’s soft pale skin.That alone made Jungwoo straighten suddenly, his eyes narrowing into a glare at the offending hand. Taeyong lazily looked up from his tea that he was sipping. He looked at Jungwoo curiously, his eyes flitting over to the boys who were lazily spread on a red and pink beanbag chair.------Ten and Lucas have fun and Jungwoo becomes jealous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i could have made this about sucking toes, oop,

Ten flung himself from laughter at Lucas, his body on the blonde boy. Both of their bodies were shaking as they tried to gasp for some air into their lungs. Ten’s hand rested on Lucas’s midriff, his fingers curling slightly on the other boy’s soft pale skin.

That alone made Jungwoo straighten suddenly, his eyes narrowing into a glare at the offending hand. Taeyong lazily looked up from his tea that he was sipping. He looked at Jungwoo curiously, his eyes flitting over to the boys who were lazily spread on a red and pink beanbag chair.

Taeyong started sniffling, pulling out his phone from his pocket to take a picture of the two boys.  
“Ten is so cute!”

Jungwoo whipped his head towards the man, “Lucas is cuter.” He firmly corrected.

Taeyong glared at Jungwoo, placing his tea down, “Lies. Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul is the cutest.”

The other stood up, towering over Taeyong, who was sitting. His hand was raised as he was about answer in indignation when he was interrupted by a squeal. He turned to see Lucas, pinned under Ten, wiggling under the boy’s tickling hands.

Ten finally stopped his attack, and dropped his dead weight onto Lucas. His face buried in the crook of the boy’s neck. Jungwoo became rigid when he watched Ten mouth slightly against Lucas’s throat, earning him a light giggle.

Jungwoo had decided, he had had enough. He stood up quickly and to his surprise, so did Taeyong. Seems like they both had reached their limit .

Jungwoo cleared his throat, “Lucas, it's time to leave, we still have to do some cleaning.”

“Ten, you promised you were going to do laundry tonight!” Taeyong said, reminding the black haired boy.

Ten immediately got up, complaining “But I don't want to!” He was on his feet in moments, heading towards his boyfriend.

“But you promised!” Taeyong retorted in a slightly distorted voice, crushing him into a hug.

Jungwoo rolled his eyes and turned to help his boyfriend up, helping him wipe off some lint.

“Thanks for having us! Dinner was amazing!” Lucas said happily, hugging Taeyong good-bye.

“You’re welcome, next time you should bring Mark, Haechan would love to see him.”  
“Will do.” Jungwoo answered, putting on his shoes. Once he was done, he opened the door and stepped out. Lucas gave Ten a last parting hug, before giving him a kiss on the cheek, and received one as well. Jungwoo’s hand twitched at the sight, glaring at Taeyong. ‘Come get your man’ his eyes seemed to say. Lucas waved at the couple as he was leaving, enthusiastically giving Ten a secret thumbs up.

“Bye guys!” Lucas said loudly, before the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

“Woo! That was fun and delicious, yeah?” He asked, stretching.

Jungwoo nodded, his thoughts too much in a wild frenzy to answer his lover. He should be the one Lucas gave kisses to, not Ten. He should also be the one giving kisses to Lucas, not the poor excuse for a coffee infused puppy. He shook his head. He’d have to have a plan.

They continued in a comfortable silence, passing by many loud karaoke places and convenience stores, until they reached their apartment.

Lucas put in the passcode, the beeps awakening Jungwoo from his haze. Once unlocked, the blonde walked into the dark hallway, and Jungwoo figured out what he was going to do.

He surged towards the man in front of him, twirling him to face him, and pushed him against the wall.

“Jungwoo?” Lucas’s timid voice questioned.

Jungwoo didn’t answer, instead crashed his lips onto the blonde’s, silencing him. Lucas melted into the kiss, his lips moving against his. Jungwoo pushed his knee in between Lucas’s thighs, causing him to gasp, allowing entrance into his mouth.

Jungwoo deepened the kiss, his hands slowly trailing under Lucas’s shirt, lightly touching the soft skin of his stomach. Lucas let out a soft moan, pushing closer to Jungwoo.

The older’s mouth moved from Lucas’s lips to his neck, giving soft bites. He felt a strike of satisfaction, Ten could never compete. Jungwoo sucked on the skin of his throat, biting over where he saw Ten do.

“The bedroom…” Lucas breathily moaned.

Jungwoo hiked up Lucas’s thighs around him, holding onto the older as he navigated his way throughout the unlit apartment to their room.

Once he reached the room, he gently laid Lucas down, and immediately went back to their previous activity. Jungwoo could feel the friction piling up as the both of them rubbed against each other, desperate for more contact.

Jungwoo could hardly contain himself as fought for dominance with Lucas, their kisses wet and sloppy. Jungwoo pulled his shirt off, before leaning down to help Lucas. He attached himself to his body, his mouth ghosting over the other mans light pink nipples. He lowered himself down, sucking them.

Lucas arched his back and groaned, his hand reaching to his lover’s shoulder. Jungwoo continued the onslaught, poking and prodding softly to the bud. He then went lower, leaving a trail of hickies that led from his neck to his lower body

He stopped when he reached the man’s naval, looking at the tent in the pants. He reached and pulled Lucas’s jeans off, exposing dark red boxers with a very obvious boner.

Jungwoo leaned down and sucked lightly on the already forming precum of the boxers. He felt Lucas shudder, his legs tightening. 

Jungwoo stopped, earning him a whine from the other, and pulled the rest of their clothes fully. Jungwoo reached into their nightstand and grabbed lube and a condom.

When Jungwoo came back to his waiting lover, he was pulled down onto him, feeling lips touch his collarbone, he allowed Lucas to go on as he put the condom onto his hard throbbing cock. 

He lifted Lucas’s face and pulled him closer to him, and let his lips brush his. When Lucas pushed closer, he allowed himself to be taken over, instead he ran his hands down his waist, reaching farther down, to touch his butt.

Jungwoo ran a finger slowly and lightly between the cheeks, “Can I?” He asked impatiently when they had finally parted for air.

When Lucas didn’t answer, Jungwoo put a hand on his chin, his thumb rubbing slightly on the man’s lips, he looked into the blonde’s warm brown eyes feverishly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to fight myself for this

"May I?" He questioned once again as he got the others attention.

"Yes." Lucas said breathily as his head fell against Jungwoo's shoulder.

Jungwoo grasped the lube in one hand, spilling some onto his other, before leaning down to Lucas to take the man's boxers off.

Once freed, Jungwoo wasted no time in opening his lover, speaking words of encouragement when Lucas stiffened slighty. Jungwoo aimed where he knew the others bundle of nerves were, earning a loud moan from an embarrassed blonde male.

He pulled his fingers out, looking at the other man, his legs slightly trembeling, his hair in a disarray, and his lips swollen. 'Ten would never be able to see Lucas like this.' Jungwoo thought with satisfaction.

Jungwoo lined himself up with Lucas's opening, inching forward into the heat. He let out a groan as he dwelved deeper into him. Once he bottomed out, he let Lucas get used to him before inching out to, to slam back in.

Jungwoo hooked Lucas's legs on his shoulders, and he thrusted deeper into the blonde.  
Lucas cried out in pleasure as Jungwoo hit his prostate over and over. Jungwoo leaned over and captured the others lips, deeply kissing the blonde, as the brown haired male grasped Lucas's dick. Pumping it, wanting to give the other as much pleasure as possible.

Lucas ripped himself away from him, panting he cried out "Im going to cum!" he said as he threw his head back.

Jungwoo continued pumping until the other reached his limit. "Cum for me then." He said sultry into the others ear.

Lucas let out a cry as he came, Jungwoo close behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

When Jungwoo woke, he quickly noted his boyfriend gone. He immiedeatly got up, looking around the room. Just as he was about to get up, Lucas walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked, tilting his head.

"I thought you left…" Jungwoo muttered, taking in the others appearance.

"I just went to the bathroom!" He said with a snort, as he climbed into bed, laying down and wrapping his arms around his lover. Jungwoo let himself fall into the trap and rested beside him. Lucas placed his head onto his chest, sighing in contentment.

"You know, Ten doesnt like me like that." Lucas said quietly and Jungwoo stroked his hair.

Jungwoo nearly choked, "Huh?"

"You think you were slick huh?" Lucas asked with a laugh.  
The brown haired male only grumbled in response. Lucas smiled up at him.

"I only love one person and his name is.." Lucas trailed off.

Jungwoo raised his eyebrow expectedly.

"Ryan Reynolds." The blonde finished seriously.

Jungwoo immidiatly sat up looking at the other with betrayal in his eyes.

"Im kidding! I love a man named Kim Jung-woo." He said holding on tighter to the other male.

'Yes,' Jungwoo thought, 'I wouldn’t change this for anything.' A smile forming.


End file.
